Amnesia
by gurl3677
Summary: Murphy and Connor brought a house in the woods, they needed a change of pace. They thought they had found it until they found a girl laying in their front yard.  She has no idea who she is how she got there. Can they help her rebuild her life?
1. Chapter 1

_* Please review! Let me know what you think!*_

Murphy and Connor MacManus stepped outside of their new house and looked across the yard. With the help of their friends, it had only taken them two days to get their stuff moved and unpacked. All their buddies had stayed there late, drinking and hanging out. They were surprised that they had woke up so early.

" It's nice and peaceful here." Connor said as he light up his smoke.

" Aye, tis." Murphy said.

" Da would have liked it." Connor said.

" Aye." Murphy said. They fell into silence again. Their dad had been killed last year and the boys decided it was time for a change. They brought the house and moved as soon as the paperwork was done.

As Murphy took a drink of his coffee, something at the edge of yard caught his eye. He frowned and started towards it, ignoring his brother who was calling out to him. When he was a few paces in, he saw the thing was a girl. Murphy dropped his cup as he ran towards her.

The girl was laying on her side where the yard meant the woods. He fell to his knees as he look at her. Her eyes were closed and her hair was matted with blood. Her shirt was ripped at the top but he could see she was breathing. He lightly touched her shoulder as he heard Connor running towards him.

" Miss, are you okay?" he said softly. He rolled her onto her back and exhaled. " Shit." He said.

The left side of her forehead and face where covered in blood and her neck was bruised. Her arms were also covered in cuts and bruises. He quickly placed his fingers to her neck. After getting a pulse, he told Connor to call 911. Her eyes fluttered opened as soon as he made the phone call.

" Hey," Murphy said gently to her.

" She's waking up." Connor said into the phone. Her eyes went wide when she took in their faces and she started screaming as she struggled to get up.

" No, its okay, your okay!" Murphy said quickly. He held his hands up to show her that he held nothing.

" Get away from me!" she screamed.

" We aren't going to hurt you! Look, we found you out here, we're calling 911!" Murphy said quickly as he stood up. As she stood up a flash of pain shot through her and she collapsed onto the ground again. She was on her side, not facing them. Murphy quickly went to her and rolled her over slightly. He pushed the hair out of her closed eyes as he slipped his arm under her neck. She was unconscious again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The boys gave they statements to the Duffy as they waited outside her room at the hospital. They told the him they didn't know who she was or how she ended up in the yard. The doctors worked with her for a hour before joining them in the hallway.

" Well, she has no idea who she is. She is suffering from amnesia. From the injuries on her head and body, I'd say she was attacked. I think the bruises on her neck are from being strangled. I believe she got the cuts on her arms from running through the woods. Her scans don't show any trauma internally but she did get beat up pretty badly. I think the strangling and the hit to her head are what is causing her the amnesia." He said.

" Holy shit." Connor said.

" Do you think she will get her memory back?" Murphy asked.

" There is no way of knowing. Some patients gain their full memories back, some only a few, some never remember anything at all." the doctor said.

" Can I question her?" Duffy asked.

" I don't see why not but I don't you will get anything from her" the doctor said.

" Ah, can we come in? I mean, we just want to make sure she is fine. She seemed pretty freaked when she came too." Murphy said.

" That's up to Officer Duffy." the doctor said. Duffy knew what kind of guys they were, he had been working with them for years, keeping them from seeing the inside of a jail cell so he agreed to let them in the room.

The girl was sitting up in the hospital bed when they entered her room. She was looking out the window. The nurses had washed the blood out of her hair and pulled it back for her. She looked tiny and scared in the bed.

" Miss? I'm officer Duffy. Mind if I talk to you for a few minutes?" Duffy asked. She turned her dark blue eyes on them.

" Sure." Her voice was a little hoarse.

" What's the last thing you remember?" Duffy asked. The girl frowned slightly.

" I remember waking up with him standing over me." She mentioned towards Murphy who was standing by the door with Connor.

" And do you know who he is? Do you know who either one of the men are?" Duffy asked. The girl locked eyes with Murphy but her frown didn't fade. She shook her head after a few minutes.

" No. I'm sorry. Should I know you guys?" she asked. Both boys shook their head and came forward.

" I don't think so. We don't know you." Murphy said. " We came outside of our house and found you laying in the yard. I'm Murphy MacManus by the way. This is my brother, Connor" Murphy said.

" Do those names ring a bell?" Duffy asked. She shook her head again. " Do you have any idea what your name is?" The girl looked thoughtful for a few minutes.

" I think my name is Jillian. I'm not sure but that name keeps going through my head." she said.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

" What's going to happen to her?" Connor asked once they stepped out into the hallway again.

" Well, I'm going to fingerprint her and see if anything turns up, then search the missing persons records to see if we get a hit." Duffy said.

" And if nothing comes up, where is she going to go?" Murphy asked.

" The hospital will set her up in either a halfway house or a homeless shelter until we can figure something out."


	2. Chapter 2

* _please review and let me know what you think!*_

Murphy sat on the porch later that night and stared at the spot they had found Jillian. He couldn't understand how she found the house. The house was surrounded by miles of woods, that's why they picked the place. They wanted some place that would give them peace and quiet, a place they could use to figure out where their lives were going to go.

He couldn't stand the thought that she would be released the next day to a shelter. He thought it wasn't fair that she should go to a shelter when she had to have a home somewhere. He didn't think any of her family would be able to find her there.

" We can't let her go to a shelter." Connor said as he came outside with a beer.

" Aye. It's not what Da would let happen." Murphy said.

" We should let her stay here. There are plenty of rooms. I could talk to Ariel, get to buy the lass some clothes and stuff." Connor said. Ariel and Connor had been dating for almost six months.

" I will call Duffy then." Murphy said.

The next day the doctor came into Jillian's room with Duffy and the guys that found her. Duffy told her nothing came up when he ran her fingerprints and that meant she had never been in trouble with the law before. She felt completely lost and hopeless then. She had tried all night to remember something about herself, anything, but nothing had come to her. Duffy was still running the missing person's reports but he hadn't found a link yet.

" So what's going to happen to me?" She asked.

" Well," the doctor glanced at Murphy and Connor then back at Jillian, " The MacManus brothers has offered for you to come and stay at they\ir house until we can figure out who you are." She looked at Connor first, then Murphy. He smiled slightly as he stood with his hands in his pockets. Connor had his arms crossed over his chest and was smiling as well.

" Why would you do that?" she asked.

" Its either our house or a homeless shelter." Connor said. " We just thought our house would be a nicer place for you." he said.

" Thank you." She said with a small smile. She looked down and started playing with the edge of the blanket.

Before she left the hospital, Jillian changed into some clothes Connor's girlfriend had brought for her. Connor had looked at the sizes of the clothes she was found beforehand so he knew what sizes to tell Ariel. The doctors had cut the clothes off her and had them in a bag in her room so it was easy for him to check them out.

She walked through the hospital beside Murphy, feeling alone and unsure of everything. Her stomach was in knots but the police assured her that she would be safe. All Jillian wanted to do was cry but she refused to give in her feelings. She crossed her arms in front of her chest and told herself to suck it off. Connor was right, their house had to be better then a shelter.

On the ride to the house, neither one spoke for a while. Murphy would quickly shot a few glances at her though. She was sitting in a pair of jeans that hugged her small frame nicely and a white wife-beater that showed off her hourglass figure. She had pulled her long hair up into a messy bun before they left. She had her hands folded together on her lap and was looking at the window.

" Thank you for this, all of this." she said as she turned towards him. " Taking me in, buying me some clothes. You didn't have to do this." He smiled slightly as he turned off the highway.

" Well, I couldn't let you leave the hospital naked." It took a few more moments of silence before Jillian burst into laughter, making Murphy smile more.

" I guess not." she said.

" So we have about 6 bedrooms at the house and you can pick which one you want. Almost all of them have their own bathrooms. Connor's girlfriend, Ariel, brought you some shampoo, conditioner, makeup, she got whatever most girls want." He laughed. " She said all girls want a little makeup."

" That was nice of her." Jillian said.

" Yeah, she loves shopping." Murphy said. " She's kind of excited that you are coming, she said she's getting tired of always hanging out with me and my brother."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jillian picked a room at the end of the house. Murphy and Connor carry the bags Ariel had brought into the room for her. Murphy had been right, she had gone over board. She brought Jillian a few pairs of jeans, shirts, socks, a few pairs of shoes, bras and panties, and an assortment of make up. Murphy showed Jillian around the house so she could know where the kitchen and living room where in. Connor and Ariel had went out to the bar that night. Ariel wanted to meet her but the boys thought Jillian might need some more time to adjust to herself.

" Do you think you could show me where you found me at? Maybe it will bring something back to me." she said.

" Sure." Murphy said.

She followed him out onto the porch and across the yard. They stopped where the yard meant the forest. He slipped his hands into his pockets when they reached the spot. He took a few steps back to give her some peace. She held her arms loosely across her chest and seemed to shrink into herself.

" Anything?" Murphy asked softly after a few minutes. She shook her head.

" Nothing. There is nothing until I woke up and saw you." Jillian said. She sighed. " You have no idea how upsetting this is. Its so weird to not remember a thing about yourself."

" I'm sorry, Jillian. You are welcome to stay here as long as you need to, Connor and I don't mind." Murphy said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Murphy came out of his bathroom and went over his window to close his drapes that night. Jillian had decided to go to bed early. Connor had decided to sleep at Ariel's house so Murphy had just to go to bed too. As he drew the drapes shut, he noticed a small figure moving through the front yard. He signed and shut his drapes completely. He turned away to put his shoes on.

Jillian sat on the grass at the spot Murphy said he found her at. She closed her eyes and tried hard to remember something. She took a few deep breaths and tried to clear her mind as she ran her hand over the cool grass. Her mind was a blank and she just didn't understand where her life had gone. She jumped when she heard someone coming up behind her.

" Are you okay?" Murphy asked when he got closer to her. Jillian turned around and smiled sadly.

" Yeah. I just thought if I was here alone, I might get something." Murphy slipped down to the ground beside her.

" Anything?" he asked. She closed her eyes again. Murphy watched as a breeze went through her hair. She took a deep breath and shook her head. She opened her eyes again and looked at him.

" Nothing. Its like, there something there, something I almost remember but I can't grab it. Does that make sense?" She asked as she tilted her head slightly. He nodded.

" Yeah, actually it does. Like it's on the tip of your tongue but you can't say it." She smiled.

" Yeah, that's just what its like. Just when I think I'm going to remember something, it's gone." Jillian said. " It just pisses me off so bad. It's like there is nothing until I woke up in your yard. Everything is black until I saw you. I don't even know why I'd come here since we don't know each other."


	3. Chapter 3

_* please review and let me know what you think!*_

Jillian found Connor sitting at the counter the next day. He smiled and motioned to the coffee he made. They talked quietly together. She was shy but he wasn't so she found herself warming up to him quickly. After a few days Jillian felt more comfortable with the boys and she started cooking for them. She was surprised to find she really liked cooking and was good at it. She continued to check with the police about any information they had on her but nothing was turning it. She meant Connor's girlfriend and they got along well. She was at the house almost everyday and was very talkative. Both Connor and Murphy had jobs working for a guns dealer. Since they weren't home during the day, Ariel spend a lot of time with Jillian.

Jillian had been staying there about two weeks when Murphy came home one day and found loud music coming from the living room. It was Michael Jackson's, Pretty Young Things. He walked through the kitchen into the living room. Jillian was sitting on the living room floor, staring at the CD player.

" What are you doing?" Murphy asked over the music. Jillian smiled and jumped up.

" I remember something. Will you help me for a minute?" She asked as she turned down the music a little bit.

" Sure." Murphy said as he walked over to her. Jillian took his right arm and put it around her waist and placed her left arm across his shoulders. She took his right hand in her free hand. Since she was 5 foot 1 in, her head only came to his chest.

" I remember dancing with someone to this song." Murphy looked at her face as she closed her eyes and focused on the memory. ' Oh man, she's so pretty.' he thought to himself. With a smile, Jillian opened her eyes and pulled away to twirl herself under his arm. " I think it's my mom!" she said excitedly. " She loved this song!"

She moved back into his arms again and she led them to dance. Shed spin herself out from him then made him pull her back in. It didn't take Murphy long to catch on to what she doing. He smiled at her as they danced in a fast waltz. Jillian's laugh would ring out when he would push her out, then pull her back into him.

" Do you remember her name?" He asked as they continued like that. He'd spin her under his arm, then pull her back to him. Then she'd pull away, still holding his hand, then go back to him.

" No, but I can see her face. She twirl me around like this when I was a kid and we'd sing this song as loud as we could! I think she looks like me!" Her face and eyes were bright as she talked and laughed. As the song ended Murphy pulled her against him harder then he meant too.

Jillian slammed into his chest and grabbed him tightly to keep from falling. Her arms wrapped around his shoulders, his around her waist, their chests and waists pressed against each other. They looked into each others eyes but Murphy realized she wasn't really seeing him. She was caught up in a memory and it made her smile faded.

" I was running." She said softly. She blinked and looked at him. " I was running from someone, in the woods, when I saw your house."

" Do you remember anything else?" he asked. Her light perfume came up to him and Murphy couldn't help but notice how soft she felt against him. She frowned as her eyes began unfocused again. Her hands slipped from his shoulders to his chest. She was holding onto his shirt.

" I started running towards the house but I was tired. I had been running for a long time and could hardly move. My whole body hurt and my throat was sore so I couldn't yell. I think I tripped but I don't remember." Jillian said.

" Who were you running from, Lass?" Murphy asked softly. Jillian pulled away and turned her back to him. She crossed her arms over her chest and walked over the window.

" I don't know. I just remember running through the woods and bring scared." After a few minutes she faced him, " Can we go for a walk in the woods, maybe that will help me remember."

_XXXXXXXXXXX_

They walked across the long front yard in silence. It was almost dusk but she wanted to get outside while the memory was fresh. They walked over to the edge of woods. She closed her eyes and tried to think back. With a sigh after a few minutes, she opened her eyes and sat in the grass. Murphy sank down beside her. Jillian started playing with the grass.

" The doctor said I was raped." She said after a while. She was staring at the grass.

" I'm sorry, Jillian." Murphy said. Jillian shook her head and wiped her eyes. She looked at him.

" Maybe I shouldn't try so hard to remember things, you know? Maybe I don't want to remember what happen to me. I mean, look at me, you know something bad happen."

" But you also might have had a lot of good things have happen to you. A family that loves you." Murphy said. Jillian tilted her head slightly.

" I never thought about that." She said. Murphy smiled.

" Come on, let's go back in. It going to get chilly out." he said.

After dinner, Jillian had decided to go bed early. Whenever she tried hard to remember something it gave her a headache and made her tired. She was laying in the bed, thinking about dancing with her mom. She smiled at the memory then thought about dancing with Murphy. The boys were so nice to her, Connor was always trying to make her smile and laugh. She loved watching them fight and wrestle which Ariel said they did all the time.

She couldn't help but notice how good Murphy smelled and how it felt being pressed against him. She felt herself blush at the thought of being so close to him, touching him, having him touch her. She prayed he haven't heard her heart pounding.

Murphy was laying on his side, getting comfortable in his bed. He had been busy the past weeks, getting to know Jillian, getting comfortable in the new house, adjusting to his new life. Jillian was nice and sweet and they all got along great. He was almost not looking forward to her regaining her memory and leaving them. She had been with them two weeks but he was getting used to her being around.

A scream ripped through the night causing Murphy to sit straight up in his bed. He almost fell out of his bed as he hurried to get to her. Connor was coming down the hallway when Murphy get there. They ran down the hallway and threw opened the door to her room. Jillian was laying in the bed, with her eyes closed and she was fighting something or someone in her sleep. Murphy grabbed her shoulders.

" Jillian! Jillian, open your eyes! Its just a dream!" he yelled at her.

Jillian's eyes flew open as soon as she felt someone start to shake her by her shoulders. She screamed as she yanked away from him and sat up quickly. Her eyes were wild and searching the room as if she didn't know where she was.

" Get away from me, Gage!" she screamed as she gripped the covers to her chest. She was against the head broad of the bed.

" Its just us! It's Murphy and Connor" Murphy said quickly. He stood up and held his hands up. Her eyes focused slightly but she was still panting.

" Murphy?" She asked softly.

" Yeah. You're okay. You're in your room." he said. She looked around the room before her eyes came to rest on them again. Connor had his hands in his hair as he stood by her doorway.

" I had a nightmare." She almost whispered. Murphy slowly sat down on her bed.

" Are you okay now?" he asked. Jillian's cheeks were tear stained but she didn't seem to know she was crying.

" I...I don't know." She said.

" Do you want to talk about it?" Connor asked. She sank back down into the bed, curling up into a ball.

" I can't remember it." She said.

" Well, we're just down the hall." Connor said after a few minutes. The boys glanced at each other before Connor walked away.

She turned onto her side, her back to Murphy. When she didn't say anything, Murphy stood up and moved towards the door.

" Murphy," She said softly.

" Yeah?"

" Will you stay here? Just til I fall asleep again?" She asked as she turned to look at him. " I'm scared." She almost whispered. Murphy closed his eyes for a few seconds, his hand on the doorknob.

" Sure." he said as he faced her. He was planning on sitting in the chair by the window but she made it clear she wanted him in bed with her when she turned down the covers and made room for him in the bed.

The next morning, when Murphy woke up, he realized he was still in the bed with her. They were laying on their side, her back to his chest. His left arm was under her neck and her left arm was against his so they were holding hands. His other arm was over her waist, holding her against him.

She was snuggled into him, their legs interlinked together. He was nestled into her hair and neck. He closed his eyes again and sighed. He didn't have to be anywhere and had planned on spending the day at the house. He couldn't think of a better way to start it.

Jillian felt herself start to wake. She started to stretch when she realized she was holding onto something and something was holding onto her. She opened her eyes and saw her hand was wrapped up into Murphy's. Jillian looked down to her waist and saw his arm was around her, her other hand holding onto his arm.

She turned around and looked at him. His eyes were closed and he was breathing slowly. As carefully as she could, Jillian slipped out of his arms and out of the bed. She looked down at him as she pulled her hair up into a bun. She slipped back into the bed and sat indian style. A small section of his hair had fallen in his face.

Murphy felt her fingertips slip across his cheek as she pushed the hair out of his eyes. He continued to pretend he was sleeping, he thought if she knew he was awake, she'd freak out. She ran her hand through his hair gently then pulled her hand away. It was only a few minutes before he felt her brush her lips across his forehead.

" Thank you." She whispered against his skin.


	4. Chapter 4

* _please review and let me know what you think!*_

Jillian was making breakfast when the boys came down the stairs. Murphy had waited until she went into the bathroom to shower before he got up and left the room. He went into his room and got ready for the day. He was surprised that he was a little nervous to see her. Connor slipped into the bar stool by the counter and smiled at her.

" Hey." She said as Murphy came into the kitchen.

" Hey." They said at the same time.

" You feeling okay?" Connor asked.

" Yeah, thanks." Jillian said.

" Good. Well, I have to meet Ariel for breakfast so I will see you two later." Connor said as he stood up. He grinned and winked at Jillian before he walked out. Murphy walked around the counter and sat down where Connor had been sitting. Neither of them sure of what to say.

" I made pancakes." she said with a smile as she handed him a plate. Murphy smiled at her.

" Jilly, you are going to spoil me. No one ever cooks for me like this." he said. Jillian's smile faded as he took a hold of the plate. He looked at her face when she didn't let go of it. She had the faraway look in her eyes and he knew she was remembering something. " What is it?"

" I have a brother, he always calls me Jilly." She said. Her eyes focused again and she look at him sadly. " What if I never find my family, if I never remember anything?" Murphy sighed as she let go of the plate. He set it down then looked at her again.

" I don't know what to tell you expect, you can take all the time you need here. We are in no rush for you to leave." he said.

" The doctor said the marks on my wrists meant I was tied up for a while. When Doc Nichols called me today, he said I might never remember anything, that because of the trauma I went through my mind might not let me remember." Murphy frowned.

" Do you talk to the doctor a lot?" He asked as she started cleaning up a little bit.

" He calls me everyday." She said. Murphy felt a stab of jealousy go through him.

" He does? I didn't know that." he said. She picked up her plate and joined him at the counter.

" He wants to see if I'm remembering anything and see how things are going here with you guys."

" I bet he does." Murphy said under his breath as he started to cut his pancake.

" What did you say?" She asked him. Murphy looked at her quickly then back at his plate. He laughed.

" Nothing." He said as he shook his head. He was a little embarrassed for being upset that she was talking to the doctor.

Jillian walked across the backyard and into the barn the next day. Murphy and Connor had to go into work and she was alone for the day. The day before Murphy had showed her the barn. They had found a small art studio in the barn and it had a few art supplies in it. Murphy told her she could use whatever was in there and since then, Jillian had been excited.

When Murphy, Ariel, and Connor came home, Murphy searched the house for her, calling her name. When he didn't find her, he went out to the studio and was stunned by what he found. All over the floor where drawings done in charcoal. He carefully walked around the drawings to the center of the room where Jillian was on her hands and knees, drawing quickly.

" Jilly? What is all this?" He asked. She jumped at the sound of his voice and looked up. She had charcoal smudges on one of her cheeks and her fingers. She smiled at him and stood up.

" Come over here!" she said excitedly as she held out her hand to him. Murphy smiled and took her hand. Jillian pulled him across the room.

" I have been doing this all day. Once I started I just couldn't stop." She pulled him over to a group of pictures, then dropped his hand and picked a picture up. It was of a young guy with short hair standing next to another young guy in front of a small house. They looked like twins. " I think these are my brothers but I can't remember their names." She dropped the picture and showed him a few more of the guys. He wondered around the studio, looking at different drawings as she looked through other pictures for ones to show him. " All these this just started coming up as I started drawing."

" Who's this?" Murphy asked as he picked another picture up. It was of another guy, only this guy had longer hair, to his shoulders. He had a tattoo under his left eye and a goatee. He was frowning. Jillian walked over to him and looked at it.

" I don't know but I don't like him." She said.

" Why would you draw a picture of someone you don't like?" He asked with a slight laugh as he looked at her. His smile fell when he saw her pale face. " This is who you were running from, isn't it?"

" I think so. When I started to draw him I got really uncomfortable and when it was done, I,ah.." she paused and looked away. She started walking to around. " I had to throw up." She said as she picked another one up.

" We should give this to the police, maybe they could get some information on it." he said as he set the picture down. He walked over to where she was. " What's this one?" he asked. She was holding onto a picture of a house.

" I think it's where I grew up." She said. Murphy could tell she was still tense and upset. He wanted to touch her, to hold her close but he didn't move. As if reading his mind, she dropped the picture to face him suddenly. She wrapped her arms around his waist and hugged him tightly. Murphy put one hand into her hair and the other around her waist. " What if my family finds me and they are who I was running from? Where will I go?"

" You wouldn't go with them. You will stay with us, with me. You can live here as long as you want." He said. She pulled away to look at him.

" Are you sure?" she asked.

" Yeah." He tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear. " We're not going to let anything bad happen to you."

" But you guys don't even know me." She said. He smiled.

" That you know of. I could be your dad for all you know, Connor could be your brother." She laughed and pulled away from him.

" Don't make fun of me just because I cant remember anything." She said as she playfully hit him in the arm. Murphy laughed.

" What I know of you, I like. You're sweet, caring, wickedly talented with art. You're an awesome cook, you make us laugh and you put Connor in his place. You aren't letting this get you down when most people would have fallen apart, you're strong." Murphy said. Jillian smile again.

" Ah, I bet you say that to all the girls that wonder into your yard." She said, making him laugh again.

" What if this doesn't work?" Jillian whispered to Connor. They had turned over her drawings to the police who had decided to put her on TV. They hoped someone would see her and contact them. Jillian was waiting inside the police station until it was her turn to come on camera. She was sitting in between Connor and Murphy.

" Then we start making a new life for you here." He said. Jillian rested her head on his shoulder. Connor slipped his arm across her shoulders and squeezed them. " Don't worry, Jilly, Murph and I like having you around. We're gonna take care of you."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXx

" Don't start the movie yet!" Jillian called out to Murphy before she picked up the phone that night.

After the police station, they had went to lunch with Ariel, then they want swimming in the lake on their land. They had spend the day swimming and relaxing. Connor and Ariel went back to her place for the night while Jillian and Murphy decided to watch a movie together. She had just made popcorn when the phone had rang.

" Hello?" She asked into the phone.

" Jillian, we have been contacted by someone claiming to be your boyfriend." Duffy's voice came over the phone line. Jillian sank down into the chair behind her. " He said you were kidnapped five months ago and that you live two states away. He's flying in tomorrow and I will bring him to the house as soon as he gets here"

" Jillian? Come on!" Murphy called as he walked out of the living room to find her. He found her in the kitchen, looking pale. " Are you okay, Lass?" he asked.

" Jillian, did you hear me? You have a boyfriend and your going home tomorrow." Duffy said.

" Yeah, that's great. I will see you tomorrow." Then she quickly hung up the phone.

" What's going on?" Murphy asked. Jillian looked at him and realized she didn't want to leave him. She didn't want him to know she had a boyfriend. The past month she had spend with him were amazing. She cleared her throat.

" Someone called Duffy, someone who says he knows me." She said. Murphy put his hands in his pocket and forced a smile.

" That's great. Who is it?" She meant his eyes.

" My boyfriend." Murphy stood up straight.

" Oh."

" He said I was kidnapped five months ago. He's flying in tomorrow and Duffy is bring him here." she said. Murphy nodded.

" Well, I guess that's a good thing." he said.


	5. Chapter 5

* _please review and let me know what you think!*_

The next day Jillian and Murphy hardly spoke. After the phone call they had decided to not watch a movie and had gone to bed. Murphy knew this day would come but he hadn't expected her to have a boyfriend and he wasn't sure how he felt about letting her leave with someone she didn't know. He knew he couldn't stop her and hoped she'd ask to stay with him.

Jillian walked outside when Duffy and another car pulled down their drive way. Murphy and Connor were leaning against the doorframe with their hands in their pockets. The tension coming from everyone was tight. Connor had told Ariel he didn't want her there until he knew what kind of guy Jillian's boyfriend was. Murphy refused to say anything about it.

Jillian felt her stomach drop as the cars came to a stop, it was real, there was someone coming to take her home. A guy got out of the car that was parked behind the police car and smiled at her. He had short light brown hair and was wearing jeans and plain white tee shirt. Murphy pushed away from the door frame and stood up straight as the guy quickly walked over to her. Jillian walked down the steps and started towards him. When they reached each other the guy wrapped his arms around her waist and hugged her tightly.

" I didn't think I'd ever see you again." He said into her hair. Jillian patted his back but didn't hug him back. He pulled away and ran his hands through her hair. " I missed you so much, babygirl." Jillian flinched at the nickname. The guy patted her arms then came towards Murphy and Connor with his hand out. " Hi, I'm Andrew." Both boys shook his hand.

" I'm Connor, this is my brother Murphy." Connor said.

" I can't thank you enough for taking such good care of my Jillian." He said.

" Yeah. Yeah, it was no problem." Connor said. Murphy meant Jillian's eyes over Andrew's head. Andrew faced Jillian again and quickly went over to her. He grabbed her and kissed her hard. Murphy's eyes narrowed as he crossed his arms over his chest.

The rest of the day were spent listening to Andrew talk about Jillian's past. Connor and Murphy listened while he talked but they kept exchanging looks to each other. Andrew kept trying to touch Jillian in little ways but everyone could tell she was uncomfortable. She tended to stay close to Murphy, instead of Andrew and he noticed.

Jillian talked Andrew into spending the night at the boys' place. She felt nothing towards Andrew and just wasn't sure what to do. Andrew wanted to sleep in the same room as Jillian but she told him she wasn't comfortable with it. Murphy walked him down the hall to another bedroom.

" So there is a bathroom in here. I'm going to send the captain crunch home with her so it will be on the counter when you guys leave. I'm not sure I will be here in the morning." Murphy said as he turned the light on in the room farthest away from Jillian.

" Why the hell would we bring your captain crunch?" Andrew asked. Murphy frowned.

" Because it's Jillys favorite cereal. It was the first thing she could remember from herself besides her name." He said. Andrew laughed.

" First, JILLIAN hates to be called Jilly. And her tastes change so much, how could I keep up with what she likes? She's very fickle." he said.

" JILLY's taste haven't changed in the month she has been here." Murphy said, still frowning. " And she told me her brother calls her Jilly." Andrew shrugged.

" What can I say? Jillian lies a lot. It's a problem her family and I have been trying to work on with her. Anyway, I can't thank you enough for taking care of her but I have to say, I don't know what stupid little crush you have going on but you need to get over it. She's my girlfriend, not yours?" Andrew said. Murphy was speechless. Andrew smiled as he stepped into the room and shut the door.

Murphy walked into Connor's room and laid on his brother's bed. Connor came out of the bathroom and raised an eyebrow. He was on the phone with Ariel but could tell Murphy needed to talk so he quickly hung up with her, promising to see her the next day. Connor sat down on the bed beside his brother.

" We can't let her leave with him. Something isn't right with him." Murphy said.

" Aye, I noticed it too." Connor said. " But we can't force her to stay."

" He didn't even know what her favorite cereal was. He said she doesn't like to be called Jilly and that she was a liar. He accused me of having a crush on her." Murphy said.

" Well, he got the last part right." Connor said. Murphy looked at him quickly but Connor just smiled. " Come on, Murph, you like her. Even Ariel sees it. There's nothing wrong with that."

Jillian couldn't sleep and decided to go for a walk later night. As she crossed the backyard, Jillian saw a light in the studio was on so she picked up her pace. When she got there, she was shocked by what she saw. Murphy was in middle of the room and there were a few canvases that looked like he had punched holes through. There where paint supplies all over the floor.

" Murphy? What are you doing?" She asked softly. Murphy turned around quickly. He ran his hand through his hair. He was taking deep breaths.

" Oh, hey JILLIAN." He turned his back to her and went back to cleaning up some paint he had spilled. She walked carefully over to him.

" Why did you trash this place? And why did you say my name like that?" She asked.

" I just couldn't find what I was looking for." He said. He whipped around suddenly " Do you love him?" he asked.

" Who?" she asked when she reached his side.

" Andrew. When you looked at him, did you feel anything? When he kissed you, did anything go through you?" he took a deep breath and waited for her.

" No, nothing. I don't feel anything for him." She said. Murphy stood up quickly and started pacing.

" Yeah, I ah, I don't want you to leave with him. It might not be my place to say but something isn't right with him, and Connor agrees something is off. I think we should wait to see if your family contacts the police. I don't trust him and it's not just because I want to be with you." he said quickly. Jillian sank into a chair.

" You want to be with me?" she asked. Murphy stopped walking and faced her.

" Look, I like you. I really like you, like enough that I can't stand the idea of you being with that loser in there. I want you to stay here with me." he said. Jillian was taking deep breaths to calm her stomach.

" I want to stay here with you. I want to be with you too." She said.

" You do?" he asked. She nodded. Murphy quickly crossed the room, put his hand in hair and bent down to kiss her.

Jillian took a hold of him and stood up. Without breaking their kissing, Murphy pulled her against him. He slipped both arms around her waist while she wrapped hers around his shoulders. Murphy started rubbing her back. She held him tightly against her.

Without thinking about anything, Jillian started unbuttoning her flannel shirt. Murphy helped her by starting at the bottom of the shirt. She sucked her breath in when his fingertips slid across her bare skin. He pulled away to pull off his shirt. Once he had it off they went back to kissing and she slid her shirt off then moved to undo his pants.

XXXXXXXX

Murphy and Jillian walked back to the house, holding hands, their shoulders brushing against each other. They used the moonlight to guide them to the house. They talked quietly together and took their time reaching the house. Excitement was flowing through them both. Jillian almost didn't care if anyone from her past found her.

They didn't want to leave each other for the night but decided to not sleep in one room together. She decided when Andrew woke up, she would tell him she wasn't leaving with him. She would tell him she was sorry he had been worried about her but she didn't remember him. She would get her families names and number from him before sending him on his way.

Outside the door to her room, Murphy slipped his hands into her hair and kissed her long and deep. She brought her hands to the waist of his pants and took a hold of them. Murphy laughed softly against her lips as she tugged on them.

" Don't make it harder then it is to leave you alone tonight." He said. She smiled at him. " As soon as he leaves I'm burning the sheets he slept on."

" Really? That's the first thing you are going to do?" she asked. He laughed.

" Okay, the first thing I'm going to do is carry you to my room and keep you there for a while." Jillian leaned against the door.

" I bet I beat you there." She said. He smiled.

" You're on. Loser has to give the winner a lap dance." he said.

" You better start practicing your dance moves, Murphy." she said with a smile.

" You're that confident that you will beat me to my room? You forget, you have to walk him out, I don't." he said. Jillian laughed and pulled him to her by his shirt.

" That's not fair." She said before she started kissing him. He placed his hands on either side of her head, against the door.

" Damn," Murphy said as he pulled away to kiss her neck. " We should have done this a long time ago."

" I'm sure he's sleeping, can't you just come in for a little bit?" She asked as she closed her eyes and started rubbing his chest.

" There is nothing more I want to do right now then take you into that room. I can't believe how fast you're making me want you again." he said before he started kissing her again. " But if I come in there now, I'm not going to leave until the morning." He said once he forced himself away from her. She laughed.

" Alright but you are going to have to make it up to me tomorrow." She said. " Maybe all day tomorrow if you can handle it. Are you up for that?" She asked. Murphy laughed as he played with the a strand of her hair.

" I can handle anything you want to throw at me." he said.


	6. Chapter 6

* _please review and let me know what you think!*_

Jillian couldn't keep the smile off her face once she entered her room. She sighed and touched her lips after she closed the door. They were still warm from kissing him and she could almost still feel his hands on her. She knew she'd never look at the studio the same again. She was also sure there was charcoal smudges all over her back and ass but she didn't mind.

" Did you have fun, my Jillian?" Came a voice. Jillian froze and felt her heart drop. Andrew came out of her bathroom. " I have been waiting for you."

" What are you doing here?" she asked.

" Well, I came out of my bathroom I saw you walking across the yard. Being the concerned boyfriend I am, I wanted to make sure you where okay. Image my surprise when I looked into the windows of that barn and saw you stripped naked with him on top of you, fucking you." Andrew looked like he had just washed his face. He was still rubbing a wash cloth on his face.

" Andrew, I can explain." She started.

" Who?" A laugh came through the room. " Oh yeah, I forgot, I'm Andrew." he said as he turned on the light in her bathroom so she could see him. Jillian's breath caught in her throat. " Do you remember me now?" Gage's cheek was red from where he had been washing the make up away. The tattoo on the left side of his face was staring at her.

" You're from my drawings." she said. Sean held a gun up.

" Ah, I'm touched. You made a drawing of me? Here's what is going to happen. You are going to write the MacManus boys a note, you are going to tell Murphy that the sex was a mistake. You are going to say we decided to leave tonight and if you don't, or if you make any noise, I will kill them and make you watch."

Murphy woke up early with a smile. He couldn't wait to get that guy out of his house and have her all to himself again. For her sakes, he hoped someone from her family contacted the police soon, but for his sakes, he hoped to have her alone for a little while longer. As he took a shower the only thing he could think of was everything he wanted to do with her and to her.

He jogged down the stairs and went into the kitchen. It was seven o clock and she was usually up by six thirty so he was surprised there wasn't any coffee made already. The phone started ringing at the same time he saw a note written in her hand writing. He picked up the note.

" Hello?" Murphy asked when he answered the phone.

" Murphy? I'm so glad I got a hold of you. I just got a call from one of Jillian's brothers. Turns out, she never had a boyfriend named Andrew. The last boyfriend she had was last year and his name was Gage. He disappeared around the same time Jillian did and her brothers felt like he had kidnapped her." Duffy started.

" Fuck!" Murphy yelled into the phone. " She's gone! That son of a bitch was here all night with us and he took her again! There is a note here saying she decided to leave with him last night."

" Are you sure she didn't leave on her own?" Duffy asked. Murphy sat down in a chair and put his head in his hand.

" She won't have done that. She was planning on telling him she wasn't leaving with him." He said.

" Why didn't she want to leave with him?" Duffy asked. Murphy sighed as he ran his hand through his hair. " This might be her life we are talking about, if this is the guy who beat her up and raped her, then I need to know what happen last night."

" Jillian and I had sex last night. We decided to be together. We were going to tell him this morning, get her families numbers and send him on his way. Now I have this note sitting here telling me the sex was a mistake and she decided to leave early with him. I know her, she doesn't want to be with him." Murphy said.

" Alright, I'm coming down with some officers." Duffy said. Murphy hung up the phone and went to Connor's room. He opened the door without knocking.

" Get up. We have a job to do." He said.


	7. Chapter 7

* _please review and let me know what you think! Sorry this is so short but I just felt like I didn't need anything else in this chapter but this scene*_

Murphy and Connor stood on their porch together after the police had left. They had dusted the bedroom Gage had slept in and got his fingerprints. They took the note she had written and took statements from the boys. They had talked to the police for hours. Duffy sent out APBs with the car Gage had rented and their descriptions. The man who claimed to be her brother was flying out with a woman who he said was her mother. Duffy had made the boys promise to not do anything on their own.

Murphy couldn't stop thinking about how she looked when they first found her. His stomach was turning with the thoughts of what could be happening to her right now. He had his arms crossed over his chest while Connor was taking a drink from his cup. They were staring into the woods.

" She had come from somewhere in the woods." Connor said.

" Aye." Murphy said.

" Can we hope Gage is stupid enough to take her to the same place he had her in?" Connor asked.

" He was stupid enough to take from the Saints." Murphy said.

" We are going out there, aren't we?" Connor asked.

" Don't see how we have much choice." Murphy said.

The boys slipped on their pea coats and adjusted their weapons. They glanced at each other then nodded before they stepped off their porch together. They crossed the front yard and started into the woods. It was dust and they brought flashlights although they didn't want to use them unless they had too. They trusted Duffy and his officers but felt that her best chance to be found lay with them.


	8. Chapter 8

* _please review and let me know what you think!*_

Jillian woke up with a gag in her mouth. Her hands were tied at the wrists to the bedpost above her head, her ankles were also tied to bedposts. There where candles and flashlights all over the room and her head was splitting. After she had wrote the note to Murphy and got into the car with Gage, he wasted no time in putting a cloth over her mouth and nose. She struggled against him but in the end, she passed out. That was the last thing she remembered.

" Oh good, you're awake." Gage said as he walked into the room. He had a wash cloth and a bucket with him. " We have a lot to do tonight. I went ahead and changed your clothes. I hope you like the night gown I picked for you." Gage took the covers off her so Jillian could see that she was wearing a white, button down nightgown. It had a tank top, fitted bodice and went to her knees. " First thing we have to do is wash him off of you. I can almost smell his scent of your skin and it makes me sick." Jillian felt tears spring to her eyes. " Don't cry, baby doll. It won't take long for me wash you up and I think it's going to be something we both enjoy doing." He said with a smile.

The boys figured they had hiked for over a mile and a half before a tiny cabin came into view. It was almost full dark so Murphy started creeping up to one of the windows while Connor crept up the back of the cabin. Murphy walked slowly and carefully as to not make a sound. His breath caught in his throat when he peered a window on the side of the cabin. His anger flared up.

Jillian was tied to the bed with a cloth gag in her mouth and some sort of nightgown on The night gown was completely open and she was naked under it. There were lit candles and upturned flashlights all over the room. He checked a few other windows and couldn't see Gage anywhere. The car Gage had drove to his house was nowhere to be found. Connor meant him at the side and told him he couldn't Gage anywhere in the cabin. Murphy convinced Connor to go back to their house and call Duffy. He said he would get Jillian out of the cabin but if they wanted to keep their lives normal, they had to contact the police. Connor didn't want to leave Murphy but he agreed with what he said.

Jillian closed her eyes and refused the sob that wanted out. Gage had washed her entire body with a rough washcloth and decided to leave her gown open to dry her skin. He hadn't been careful or nice about scrubbing her down. Her skin burned from the rough washing. When she heard the front door open, her heart almost stopped beating. She started struggling against the ropes, hoping to find any weakness even though she knew it was pointless. She had started pulling against them as soon as Gage had left earlier.

Murphy walked into the room and felt his heart drop. Jillian's eyes lit up at the sight of him and she started to cry. He put down his flashlight and rushed to the bed. Her skin was bright red and raw all over but it was worst on her inner thighs and breasts. Tears were running down her cheeks.

" Its okay!" Murphy said softly as he started untying her ankles. When he finished with her left one he reached over and untied her right one. " I'm gonna get you out of here."

Once he finished with her ankles she pulled her legs up. He moved to her wrists and quickly undid them. He saw the bruises already starting on her. She was bleeding from the cuts the ropes had given her. When her hands were freed, she pulled out the gag then wrapped her arms around his shoulders as he pulled her into his lap. Jillian started sobbing uncontrollably.

" I got you, its okay!" One of his hands went into her hair, the other around her waist. " It's okay, Jilly." He whispered into her hair. He pulled away to look at her face. They stared into each other eyes for a few seconds. " Where did he go?" He said gently.

" He said he had to wash you away from me." She said, her sobs slowly slightly. " He said he was going to back to your house to kill you for touching me. He had make up on his face, he is the guy from my drawing."

" When did he leave?" Murphy asked. He put his hands on either side of her face. Jillian's eyes were wide. " Baby, focus." He said gently. " When did he leave?"

" Not to long ago, maybe 15 minutes." She said. " Where am I?" Murphy pulled away and took a hold of the nightgown. He pulled it closed over her body.

" A little over a mile from my house. It won't take him long to see I;m not there. Let's get you dressed, we have to leave. Connor is calling the police but we can't stay here." Murphy started buttoning up the nightgown.

" No! I don't want to wear this." She said quickly.

" Okay, do you know where your clothes are?" He asked.

" They're on the chair in the corner." She pointed across the room. Murphy looked behind him at a chair with her clothes on then back at her.

" Okay, I'm going to get your stuff then we have to move." he said before he got up.

Murphy walked out of the room as Jillian started to get dressed. He stepped out the door to see if he could hear any cars coming down the road. Murphy checked his phone and saw he had no service. He wasn't sure where in the woods he was but he knew they had to leave. He figured they'd run through the woods and see what they could find. There had to be another road somewhere. He hoped Connor was able to find his way through the woods and get a hold of Duffy.

" I'm ready." Jillian's voice came from the bedroom doorway. Murphy walked back into the house.

" Do you think you can walk?" He asked. Jillian wrapped her arms around herself.

" I can walk." Murphy nodded.

" Okay. We have to stay off the main road in case he's on his way back. I'm not sure where we are." He said. " You sure you okay?" Jillian nodded.

They took hands as they started off behind the cabin. They walked quickly, almost running through the woods. Murphy didn't want to turn on his flashlight, he didn't want to draw attention to them. The moon was full so it was given them so light to go by. They moved quickly without saying a word to each other.

" JILLIAN!" came a loud scream that froze them both. Murphy turned and looked back in the direction they had came from. He knew Gage couldn't be far behind them. He tugged on his hand to pull her closer to him.

" Come on." he said.

Murphy and Jillian picked up their pace, being careful not to trip over any roots or downed trees. They tried to be as quiet as they could. Murphy heard something and pulled Jillian and him behind a tree. He put her back against the tree and his hands on either side of her head.

" Jillian!" They head Gage call again.

" Listen to me. You stay here for a little bit." Murphy whispered to her. She took a hold of his shirt.

" Where are you going?" She whispered.

" I'm going to try and lead him away from you. When you don't hear him anymore then make your way back to the road. You follow that road until you find help, okay?" He said. Jillian shook her head.

" He has a gun, he will shot you." She whispered.

" Don't worry about me." He said. He pulled the gun out from behind his back. " I will be fine."

" Jillian!" Gage called. He was getting closer.

" Murphy, you can't. Please don't go." She begged him quietly. Murphy kissed her to silence her. She rested her hands on either side of his face.

" Please, just trust me." He whispered when he rested his forehead against hers. " I will be okay. Wait 15 minutes, okay?" Then he stepped out from behind the tree.


	9. Chapter 9

* _please review and let me know what you think!*_

" Where is she?" Jillian heard Gages voice.

" I sent her ahead of me." Murphy said. He had tucked the gun back into his back so Gage couldn't see it.

" You can't have her, she is mine." Gage said.

" Don't you think that should be left up to her." Murphy said. Gage laughed.

" Women are stupid, they don't know what they want." He said.

" She seems to know what she wants just fine." Murphy said.

" And its not you." Jillian's voice was strong and steady as she stepped out from behind the tree.

" Jillian!" Murphy said quickly.

" I'm not leaving you." Jillian said. She walked over to Murphy.

" Well isn't this just prefect!" Gage explained. " This is better then I expected. So there is going to be a change in the plan." He took his gun and aimed it at them. " We are going back to the cabin and I'm going to make him watch while I fuck you. Seems only right since I had to watch you two have sex." Jillian slipped her arm around Murphy's waist.

Murphy felt Jillian's fingers slid up his waist. He looked at her and shook his head. The next few moments seemed to go in slow motion for him.

Jillian pulled out the gun from his back and pushed him away from her as hard as she could. As Murphy fell to the ground he saw her level the gun at Gage. He screamed her name as she fired it. Both Gage and Jillian fell backwards as both guns went off. Murphy scrambled to stand up and ran over to her. He slid his arm under her neck and pushed the hair from her face.

" Jillian!" He said quickly. She opened her eyes and coughed, some blood coming out of her mouth.

" He shot me." She said. She brought her hand up from where it was resting on her stomach. It was covered in blood.

" Oh Jilly," Murphy said. " I got you, just hang on." He said as he picked her up. He turned and faced Gage who wasn't moving. As he hurried past him, he looked down and saw Jillian had shot him in the head.

Murphy ran as fast as he could through the woods, towards the cabin. Jillian's eyes were closed but she was still breathing. He saw Gage had left his car door open and he prayed the keys where still in the car. He opened the back door and laid her down.

" Jillian," He said softly. " open your eyes." He pulled away and took his shirt off. He pressed it to her stomach as Jillian's eyes fluttered open. He took her hand and placed it on his shirt. " I need you to hold this here. Can you do that for me?" She closed her eyes again and the last thing she heard was Murphy begging her to stay with him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jillian felt someone holding her hand and rubbing her fingers. She struggled to open her eyes but felt so tired she could hardly think. She forced herself to move her hand. She heard someone move in the room then felt a hand brush over the top of her head.

" Jilly?" She heard Murphy asked softly. " Are you okay? Do you need something?" She opened her eyes slowly and smiled at him.

" Hi." She whispered. Murphy smiled down at her.

" Hi." He said.

" What happen?" She asked.

" Gage shot you. You lost a lot of blood but you're okay now. I have been waiting for you to wake up. You just got out of surgery a few hours ago." He said. She nodded and closed her eyes.

" I'm so tired." She said. Murphy brushed his lips across her forehead.

" I bet you are. The doctors are giving you blood to replace what you lost. Just close your eyes and go back to sleep for a bit. I will be here when you wake up." She opened her eyes again.

" Did I shot him?" She asked, " Is he dead?"

" Yeah, babe. You shot him, he won't bother you again." He said. Jillian smiled as she fell back to sleep.

When Jillian opened her eyes again there was a woman sitting by her bed, rubbing her arm. Jillian turned her head slightly towards the window and found Connor and Murphy standing there, both looking outside. Another man was standing beside from them. All three men had their arms crossed over their chest.

" Murphy?" Jillian said, causing everyone to look at her. Murphy quickly crossed the room and sat down on her bed carefully.

" How are you?" He asked as he took her hand. " Do you need something for pain?" She shook her head. The guy that had been by the window was now standing behind the woman to her right, rubbing her shoulders. Jillian frowned as she glanced at them. Murphy followed her eyes. " Do you remember who they are?" he asked. Jillian looked at him and shook her head.

" No." She said.

" I'm your mother." The woman said. She reached up and took a hold of the guys hand. " This is your brother, Jared." she said. Jillian's eyes went to the guys face.

" Its okay, they are the real deal." Connor said as he came to bed. " They brought pictures and have been checked out by the police." he said. Jillian felt tears spring to her eyes as she shook her head.

" I don't remember you." She whispered.

" Its okay. We aren't going anywhere and we aren't going to try and take you away from Murphy and Connor." Jared said. " We will take our time to try and help you remember."

" Your eyes are like mine." Jillian said. Jared smiled.

" They should be, we're twins." He said.

" Excuse me," Another guy said as he walked into the room, holding a water bottle. " We are triplets." He handed the bottle to the woman. " He is always trying to forget about me."

" This is Jordan and once you get to know him again, you will wish you hadn't." Jared said, rolling his eyes. Jillian felt herself smile slightly.

" You mean, she will remember that I'm the better of her younger brothers." He said as he placed his hand on the woman's shoulders.

" You're my only younger brother." Jillian heard herself say. She frowned as everyone looked at her. Her mother and brothers were smiling. She looked at Murpy. " I don't know why I said that." She said.

" That's something you and Jordan have been saying to each other since you were kids." Her mom said. Jillian looked from one to the other. She could see her face in all their faces.

" Remember what the doctor said, some things might just start to come up." Murphy said.


	10. Chapter 10

* _please review and let me know what you think!*_

When Jillian was released to go home, her mother and brothers followed her and Murphy to their house. Murphy had made sure she was comfortable in the car before they left the hospital. Connor was at the house, waiting for them. He wanted to give Murphy and Jillian some time along. They held hands as soon as he started the car. He kissed the top of her fingers as he pulled away.

" I ah, I moved everything from your room into mine." He said. Jillian laughed as she looked at him.

" You did? What if I don't want it in your room?" She asked. He smiled as he rubbed her fingers with his.

" Well, I have other bedrooms so we could pick another one I guess." He said as he shrugged his shoulders. She squeezed his hand and looked out the window.

" I'm glad they aren't staying with us." She said.

" They didn't even ask. I think they understand that you need some space and time." Murphy said. "They are coming over right now to drop off pictures for you to go through but they are leaving right away for their hotel. They will be back over tomorrow."

" Did you see any of the pictures?" She asked as she looked at him.

" Yeah I did. I saw some pictures of you when you were little. They are who they say they are but you don't have to go anywhere with them. I told you before you could stay as long as you wanted and I'm serious." He said. She smiled.

" You just want me to stay so I can be your sex slave." He laughed and grinned.

" Am I that transparent?" he asked. Jillian laughed.

" I cant laugh!" She said as she held onto her stomach. "It hurts. Where actually was I shot?"

" He hit you on your side. Luckily the bullet didn't hit anything major. You lost so much blood though. I was so scared I wouldn't get you to help fast enough." The rest of the ride, neither one spoke.

Her family stayed true to their word. They dropped off a few things from her house then hugged her and left. Jared seemed to have the worst time leaving her there. He stayed back with his hands in his pockets while she said goodbye to her mother and Jordan. He came to her slowly but didn't hug her. He just nodded his head to her and the boys then turned without a word. They had decided to get together the next day.

Jillian and Murphy sat on the floor of the living room with pictures spread out around them. Connor had decided to stay at Ariel's house again. Murphy had made them dinner and they had been looking at the pictures for a half an hour. Some of the pictures they laughed at, some made them smile.

" Seems like I go out a lot with my brothers." Jillian commented. There was a bunch of pictures of her and the boys at bars or at cook outs. There were some of them of her with other girls, their arms wrapped around each other.

" I guess its a good thing Jared told me you haven't had a boyfriend in a year." Murphy said as he held a picture. She looked at him.

" Why?" Jillian asked. Murphy handed her the picture. She had standing on a beach in a swim suit with a guy standing behind her. He had his arms wrapped around her shoulders and was kissing her cheek. She was smiling.

" What's wrong, Murphy? Feeling jealous?" She teased him as she took the picture from him.

" Is that so hard to believe?" He asked. She looked at him.

" Are you serious?" She asked. Murphy shrugged as he picked up another picture.

" So I don't like the idea of you with another guy. I don't think any guy would like to think of their girlfriend like that." He said. When she didn't say anything he looked at her. " What?" Jillian shook her head and looked back at the picture.

" Nothing." She said with a smile. Murphy laughed and put one hand on the back of his neck.

" Okay, so I never actually asked you to be my girlfriend. I kind of thought after everything that has happen, I didn't need to." Jillian looked at him.

" You don't think I'm not much trouble? After almost getting you killed, you still want to be with me?" Murphy put down the pictures and turned towards her.

" Yeah, are you kidding? Of course I do. I don't think I have even been so scared in my life as I was when you got shot." he said.

" Tell me what happen."

" Before we get into that," He stood up and took her hand. He pulled her up and against him. " I think we need to make good of something we planned on doing." She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and pressed herself tightly against him. Murphy looked down at her.

" And what's that?" She asked. He tilted his head slightly.

" I think it would be better if I showed you." He said before he kissed her.

XXXXXXXXXX

Jillian leaned down and ran her tongue up his neck as he held onto her hips. His eyes were closed as he just enjoyed the feeling of her on top of him. He put his hands on either side of her face and kissed her hard. Jillian sat up straight on him then and Murphy ran his hands up her stomach. He covered her breasts his hands. She placed her hands flat against his bed frame as she closed her eyes and bit her lower lip. Murphy opened his eyes and groaned at the sight of her above him.

Afterwards, Jillian lay on her back while he laid on his side, facing her. Her fingertips were tracing a circle around the stitches at her gunshot site. She was staring at the ceiling. Murphy sighed and ran his hand through her hair. She seemed distracted. Her eyebrows were drawn together and she was frowning slightly.

" Tell me what happen." She said as she looked at him. Murphy gathered her up to him and laid on his back. Jillian laid on his chest and he started playing with her hair.

" It happen so fast, I wasn't sure it was real. You pushed me away from you and shot him at the same time he shot you. You both fell backwards and weren't moving. When I got up and got to you, you were bleeding real bad and hard. I picked you help and just took off for the cabin. Luckily, Gage had left the keys in so I laid you down in the back seat. You looked at me for a few seconds before you passed out. Connor had gotten back to the house and called Duffy so the police were already on their way." Jillian closed her eyes and listened to his voice.

" I remember you telling me to hold your shirt to my stomach." She said.

" I wasn't sure where you were shot." He placed one hand behind his head why he continued to play with her hair. " I kept talking to you, telling you to stay with me, just to hang on while I drove. I called 911 as soon as I got back to the house. I got you out of the backseat and just kept pressure to it but you where bleeding so bad. I just didn't think you were going to make it." He said softly. Jillian look up at him.

" But I did." She said with a smile. He smiled at her.

" Yeah you did. So Duffy brought your mom and brothers to the hospital while you were in surgery. It only took the doctors about an hour to remove the bullet, clean up whatever they needed too in you and close you up. But when I saw you, man," He hugged her tightly and kissed her head. " You were so pale and had an oxygen mask on. Apart of me was scared you won't remember me when you woke up." Jillian snuggled into him. " The police checked the cabin and they believe he kept you there the whole time you were missing from your family. I guess you and Gage dated for a few months but you broke it off. Jared said he didn't take it well and they had to file a couple of police reports against him."

" And to think, I was only a mile and a half from your house the whole time." She said. " Thank goodness you moved in when you did." Murphy jumped when she started stroking his inner thigh.

" The day you went missing, Gage never showed up to work. No one heard from him in the five months you were gone, so they knew he had taken you. He kept notes of what happen while he had you, just notebooks full of what happen everyday." Murphy said.

" I don't ever want to see them." She said softly.

" No, you don't." He said as he hugged her closer. " Anyway, your mom and brothers went through some of the pictures with me, I won't let them see you until I was sure they were for real." he said.


	11. Chapter 11

* _please review and let me know what you think!*_

The next day, her mom and brothers had said they wanted to come over around lunch time so that meant Murphy and Jillian had the whole morning together. Murphy got up early and made her breakfast in bed. Then they took a shower together, and spent the rest of the morning exploring each other bodies, learning where they liked to touch on each other and be touched. Jillian wasn't shy about anything when it came to sex and she let him try everything he wanted too.

Jillian was sitting at the dining room table while Murphy went to let them in. He lead them into the dining room. She stood up at the site of them. Her mother went over to her and they hugged. Her brothers gave her a very light hug as well. After a few hellos everyone settled down at the table, Jillian and Murphy were across from each other at the ends of the table, her mom to her left, Jared to her right and Jordan next to their mom.

" So did you have a change to look over the pictures, honey?" her mom asked. Jillian nodded.

" I did. We all seem very close." She said.

" You three are the best of friends, you always have been." Her mom said.

" Did it bring anything back?" Jared asked. Jillian shook her head.

" The only thing I remember is dancing the Michael Jackson's Pretty Young Things when I was young." Jillian said. Jordan laughed and Murphy could see right away how much they were alike. Both Jordan's and Jillian's face lit up when they laughed. Their smiles always reached up to their eyes.

" Man, mom must have made us listen to that song like seven times a day, I swear!" Jordan said.

" Oh I did not!" She explained with a smile.

" Yes, you did, mom." Jared said.

" That's the only memory I have. I have tried so hard to remember you guys because it seemed like we had so much fun." Jillian said.

" Oh you guys always had fun together. Well more Jordan and you." her mom said.

" Jared doesn't know how to have fun." Jordan said. He looked at Murphy. " Jared never cuts loose, he's always been so serious and hates to smile."

" Would you rather me be like you? Never taking anything serious, completely crazy and running around all the time?" Jared said.

" Boys! Don't start it here!" Their mom said. She looked at Murphy. " Jared has always been the serious one of the three, did well in school and college. Jordan always just wanted to have fun, we were just glad he made it through high school. Now Jillian, she's..."

" The perfect mix of Jared and Jordan," Jillian finished for her. Everyone looked at her. Her mom was smiling, Jordan had a grin, and Jared had a small smile. Jillian's eyes shot up to Murphy. " I remember that. I make Jordan calm down and focus. I make Jared smile and play more. Isn't that right?" She asked as she looked at her mom.

" Yes. Your dad and I always said that, ever since you guys where little." She said. Jillian smiled but there where tears in her eyes. Her mom reached out and took a hold of her hand. " Oh honey, I can't image how hard this is for you." Jared took her other hand, making her look at her.

" We don't expect you to up and leave with us although you have a house with us. The three of us live together but we understand that you can't just come home when you don't know us." he said.

" It's just, you three are so familiar to me but I can't place you. I have that one memory of mom then nothing else. But all these pictures of us...I just don't understand how I can have this completely full life and remember nothing of it." She said as a few tears slipped out. Her mom started to cry too. Jordan put his arm around her shoulders.

" Don't cry mom." he said softly.

Jared squeezed her hand and reached across the table for their mom's hand. She took it quickly. She smiled through her tears at Jared and took a deep breath. Jillian looked at Murphy across the table. He winked at her. Jared dropped their mom's hands and started speaking again.

" When you disappeared, we knew something was wrong." He started. Jillian looked at him. " When you broke up with Gage, he won't leave you alone. He would sit outside our house at night, he broke in once and you woke up with him standing over you in your room. The day before he took you, Jordan and I got into a fight with him."

" We straight beat the hell out of him!" Jordan said with a grin to Murphy.

" Boys! You told me guys wrecked your dirt bikes!" their mom explained.

" I'm sorry, mom." Jared said.

" Come on, mom. You and dad brought us up to protect Jillybean," Jordan said. " Jared went and talked to him, told him to leave her alone. He thought it was a joke. We thought if he saw how serious we were, he'd back off."

" Now we feel like if we hadn't stepped in like that, he might not have taken you." Jared said.

" It wasn't your fault. I mean, he was unstable." Jillian said.

Her family decided to spend the day with Jillian and Murphy. While they walked around his back yard, Jillian and Murphy were holding hands. Jordan and Jared were holding their mom's hand. Murphy wanted to show them the studio, show them Jillian's artwork. He was actually proud of her work and wanted to show it off.

" So did Jillian do art at home?" Murphy asked as they stepped into the studio.

" Jillian teaches art to people in her own studio. She is an amazing artist." Their mom said. Murphy let go of her hand and brought out her drawings.

" I thought you guys might like to see these." Murphy said. Her mom and brothers started looking through the artwork while Murphy went and stood by Jillian. He slipped his arm lazily around her shoulders and kissed her forehead.

" Do you know where this house is?" Her mom asked as she looked at the picture she was holding.

" No, it just came out when I sat down." She said.

" This is our house, the house you kids grew up in."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After they went through the pictures, Jillian could see how much her drawings looked like her brothers and was surprised when a wave of relief went through her. They decided to go to dinner that night together. Her brothers' and mom were going to fly home the next day.

Dinner went over nicely and very comfortably. Murphy was surprised at how well he got along with her brothers. Connor and Ariel had joined them for dinner as well. Murphy found himself really enjoying being around her family. He liked listening to the stories they told about Jillian.

After dinner, Jared took Murphy aside while Jillian spoke to her mom and Jordan. They were in the parking lot and the two of them walked behind Jillian, her mom and brother.

" Listen, I feel I need to say thank you. You didn't have to take my sister in and take care of her like you have. I can't thank you enough for all you have done for her." Jared said.

" I didn't even think twice about it to be honest. When I found her in my yard and the police told she would be released to a homeless shelter... I just couldn't stand that thought of that. Jillian is an amazing girl." Murphy said as he walked her walk ahead of him.

" She is. She's very caring and will do anything for anyone." Jared said. " Anyway, thank you for everything. I want to give you some money for her clothes and stuff."

" No, I can't take that. I just got her things she would need." Murphy said. " Honestly, I don't want it. I'm just glad she fell into my yard and not someone else. Your sister has given me a lot of things in return so keep it."

" Your a good guy." Jared said.

The next day Murphy took them to the airport. Jillian hugged her mother and brothers, promising to call them everyday and to think about coming home for a bit. She wanted to go back, just to see if it helped her memory but at that point, she didn't think she could leave Murphy. He was who she felt the safest with.


	12. Chapter 12

* _please review and let me know what you think!*_

" I really like this girl, she's amazing." Murphy said one night about two months later. Jillian and Ariel were making dinner while Murphy and Connor were smoking outside on the porch. Connor started to laugh, making Murphy frown. "What?"

" Nothing." He said.

" Well, it's something, so what?" Murphy asked.

" How long have we known this girl?" Connor asked.

" Two months now."

" Right, two months and all I ever hear now is Jillian this, Jillian that. You haven't stopped talking about her since we meant her. It's actually nice. I have never seen you like this with a girl before."

" I have never felt this close to someone so fast before. She's just been so chill. I just really dig her, you know?"

Jillian was sitting on the porch swing that night when Murphy walked outside. He smiled at the sight of her. Her hair was down and hung in soft curls. She patted the seat beside her as his smile broke into a grin. He slipped next to her and bumped his shoulder against hers quickly.

" Hey you." She said.

" Hey." he said before he kissed her.

" What was that for?" She asked when he pulled away.

" I always kiss you." He said as they started into the house.

" Yeah, but this was different." Jillian said. Murphy shrugged his shoulders with a smile.

XXXXXXXXXXX

" So I think I made up my mind about something." Jillian said as she made dinner for them about three months later. Murphy was reading over some papers and making notes.

" What's that?" He asked without looking up.

" I think I should go home," Murphy glanced up at her as she stirred the noodles she was cooking but she wasn't looking at him. He cleared his throat and looked back down at the paperwork.

" For good?" He asked.

" No, for a week or something. I talked to my brother today and he said he'd buy me tickets." She said.

" I'd buy you the tickets if you wanted me too." Murphy said. Jillian picked up the pot and took it to the sink to drain the water from the noodles.

" I know, but you have done so much for me already." She said. " I can't stay here forever." Murphy put his pen down and looked at her.

" Why not? Are you bored with me already?" He asked. She laughed and smiled at him.

" Stop it." She said. He smiled and leaned forward slightly.

" Come over here and make me." He said.

Murphy watched her sleep that night for a while. He was nervous about her going home. He was worried she'd get there and not want to come back. He knew this day would come but he wasn't ready for it. He liked what they had. He liked coming home and finding her there. He liked spending time with her, his brother and Ariel. He sighed as he ran his hand through her hair.

The next day her brother brought the tickets and called Jillian with all the information. He had left her cell phone with her when they had came to see her. She had been talking to Jared and Jordan everyday and texting with them all through the day.

" I think this will be good for you, Jilly." Jared said. He had called her on his lunch break. " I think being home and seeing your old stuff might help you remember things. How does Murphy feel about it?" Jillian laid down on the porch swing.

" He didn't really say. He wants me to do whatever I need to do." Jillian said.

" What will you do if you come here and don't want to leave?" Jared asked. Jillian sighed.

" I don't know. I haven't thought about that." she said.

Murphy and Jillian walked through the airport, holding hands two weeks later. They hadn't talked much on the ride to the airport, both feeling nervous about her leaving. Jillian still wasn't sure it was a good idea to go but she needed to see what her old life was like.

" I will call you as soon as I land." Jillian said. They were standing by her gate, holding hands.

" Alright. I hope you have fun." He said.

" I wish you were coming with me." Jillian said as she shifted her weight from one leg to another.

" You never asked." Jillian tilted her head slightly and frowned.

" I didn't think I had too. I thought you knew I'd want you there." He pulled her into a tight hug.

" I..ah..I'm going to miss you." he said.

" I'm going to miss you." she said as she buried her head into his chest.

He slipped his arms around her shoulders and kissed the top of her head. When the loud speaker came on and said her plane was loading they pulled away. Murphy was surprised to see the tears in her eyes.

" Hey, what's wrong?" He asked as he wiped away a tear that started down her cheek.

" I'm nervous and a little scared. You are all I have known these past few months." she said.

" You don't have to do this." he said.

" Yes, I do. I have to find myself again. I have to know I can take care of myself." She said. He tucked strands of her hair behind her ears then kissed her forehead.

" You better go, babe." He said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Being with her family, surrounded with her own stuff really helped her to see things. Not everything was coming back but she remembering things here and there. Her and Murphy talked every night and when they could during the day. He realized how apart of his life she had become.

" So, do you think you are going to want to come home to me?" Murphy asked. Jillian's giggle made him smile.

" Do you want me too?"

" Well yeah I do, no one cooks for me and Connor's driving me crazy." Murphy said. He was laying in his bed while they talked. He had one arm behind his head and the other resting on his chest.

" Wow, Murph, you really know how to make a girl feel special." She said as she rolled her eyes. "How can I not help but fall for you?" Murphy sat up slightly.

" Are you?" He asked. Jillian was sitting outside in her parents backyard.

" Am I what?" She asked him.

" Are you falling for me?" He asked. When Jillian didn't say anything, he said, " I'm sorry, I shouldn't have put you on the spot. It's just, with you being gone, I have had time to think and I just need to be honest with you." Murphy hurried on.

" Okay," Jillian held her breath. Murphy didn't speak for a few more minutes.

" I'm totally falling for you, well, I already have fallen for you and I want you to come home to me. If you wanted to move back with your family, I'd respect that and we'd figure out away to make it work. But I prefer you here with me and..." Murphy started rumbling on.

" Murphy, stop! Stop, let me talk for a minute." Jillian interrupted him. She heard him take a deep breath. " I'm not moving back here, I'm coming home to you. My family is here but my home is back with you. When I get back, I want to start teaching art there, like I did here. I just can't live off you forever..." She started.

" I don't mind, I have told you that before..." He said.

" Don't interrupt me unless you want to punish you when I get home." She said. He chuckled.

" Sorry."

" Anyway, I'm coming home to you because I love us, I love being with you and I...ah...I love you, okay?" She finished. Murphy laid back down and closed his eyes.

" I love you too. You don't know how glad I am to hear you say that." He said. " Now, I want to talk about this punishment you said you'd give me." Jillian giggled.


	13. Chapter 13

* _please review and let me know what you think!*_

The week with her family flew by. She talked her brothers into maybe moving out by her and Murphy. She realized how close to them she felt and she wanted them around her more. Her dad seemed to have the hardest time with her not remembering him but he was willingly to work with her on restoring her memories.

Jillian hurried down the landing from the plane to the inside of the airport. She knew Murphy was waiting for her and couldn't wait to see him. He texted her every day while she was gone telling her how much he loved her and she couldn't wait to be with him again.

As soon as she saw him standing there with the other people, Jillian took off running for him. Murphy's face broke out into a grin. Connor and Ariel were standing beside her but hadn't seen her yet. He hit Connor in the stomach and pointed to her then he started towards her.

Once they reached each other Jillian jumped into his arms and wrapped her legs around his waist. He held her tightly to him as they kissed. He had one arm around her waist, holding her to him, and the other in her hair. As Jillian slid down him, to the floor, they never broke their kissing. A hand came down on Murphy's shoulder suddenly, causing him to jump and look behind him.

" Okay man, we all get the point." Connor said with a smile. Murphy smiled back at Jillian. He slipped his arm around her shoulders as they faced him.

As soon as Murphy closed the door to their room, he faced Jillian with a smile. She backed up with her hands up but had a shy smile on her pretty face. He locked the door then started towards her. He tackled her and they fell back onto their bed with Jillian laughing loudly.

While she might never regain all her memory back, Jillian was happy with the turn her life had taken. She opened an art studio and stated teaching it again. Her brothers planned on moving close to them. Murphy knew he would never forgot the day he found her laying in his front yard. He was sorry for what she had been through but glad it had brought them together.

the end


End file.
